


Movie Night

by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt
Summary: Lbr symbiotes are both the best and the worst





	Movie Night

When he’d invited them over for movie night, not a date or anything just hanging out, she’d of course said yes. It was comfortable hanging out with Eddie, he was a good guy kind of. And he also, as he liked to say, had one up his ass too. Though Tiberius had never referred to Animus as a parasite. Arms wrapping around her middle in a gesture of affection aimed towards her symbiote, she heard a low purr in the back of her mind. 

“You hungry?’ He asked before pausing in the middle of opening a dvd case to look at her over his shoulder. “Better question, when’d you last eat?’

“Before I came over. There was a mugger, and Animus said they were starving.’ Shrugging her shoulders, she unzipped her hoodie and then wrapped it more tightly around her. 

“That’s disgusting.’

“It’s just meat, Eddie.’

** _He was disgusting, scrawny thing almost choked us…_ **

Hiding a snicker of amusement behind her hand at her symbiote’s grumbling, she pulled out her phone for an excuse to tuck her chin down. At least until she heard the familiar sound of The Brock report starting on the TV.

“No! No, no, no.’ Staring at the screen her gaze moved to Eddie who was smirking as he tucked the remote into the back of his sweatpants. “Why the f- C’mon you get all…’

Unable to properly word it, she helplessly lifted her hands to waggle her fingers as she made an exaggerated indignant expression. 

“I never look like that.’

“Eddie we are not watching your reporting recordings… You said movie night.’

“This is a movie!’ He grinned as he joined her on the couch, legs lifting to put his feet on the coffee table. “And a good one. It’s got drama, intrigue, murder, espionage…’

** _But you like watching the Brock Report, we watch it a lot at home. Sometimes you even-_ **

“We are NOT talking about that right now!’ She interrupted, ignoring Eddie’s look and instead settling sulkily against the couch. “We can watch for an hour but then we find a movie.’

“What were you two talking about? That seems more interesting.’

“Don’t wanna talk about it.’  ** _Don’t you think he’d be complimented? You should tell him._ ** “No.’

“C’mon don’t leave me hanging!’ Head falling to the side to stare at her, Eddie stuck out his lower lip in a pout. “What are you two arguing about?’

** _I still don’t understand why that’s cute._ ** “It’s not cute,’ she muttered before looking at Eddie and his stupid lower lip. “And I’m not telling you anything.’

“What if I promised to put a real movie in?’ 

“I can do that myself, my legs aren’t broken.’ 

“You’d have to get past me,’ he pointed out, raising an eyebrow in response to hers. “You think you can?’

“I know I-’  ** _We!_ ** “I know that we can get past you.’

“Try it.’

Eyeing him, she slowly set her phone down, and then lunged forward in an attempt to go over the coffee table. An attempt because Venom grasped the back of her hoodie and yanked her back, Tiberius’ arms awkwardly stuck behind her until she squirmed out of it. Balling it up in her hand she flung it at Eddie’s face and awkwardly slid off the couch, and then under the coffee table. 

The surprised yelp that escaped Eddie when they used the coffee table to block him was absolutely worth it. Animus spun them and Tiberius saw a black tendril fly past them to hit the wall even as they moved to stand next to the dvd shelf. When no further attacks happened, she tried to relax, skimming the titles before pulling one out and looking over her shoulder. 

Eddie had fixed the coffee table, but he was blocking the DVD player, practically oozing self confidence. At least that’s what she’d thought before realizing that his form was swelling as Venom took over. 

“What the fuck we were supposed to only have to get past Eddie!’ Not that she was complaining, grinning broadly as Animus’ teeth filled her mouth before taking over everything else. 

** Eddie and I are one, we are Venom.**

** _We are not paying for any damages, you did this. Remember. _ **

It wasn’t the first time that things had escalated so quickly, Animus dropping down on their haunches to leap towards Venom, the DVD case sliding across the floor between his feet. A black tendril slapped down on it, sending it flying towards the couch before Animus’ shoulder slammed into his thighs, arms wrapping around them to yank as they threw their lower body up forcing him to lose his footing. 

The entire apartment shook, the floorboards cracking as they half slithered, half crawled up his body, sending a tendril of their own towards the DVD player and managing to hit the open button. But their attempt to roll off him and under the coffee table didn’t go as planned, Venom following and pinning them against the floor. 

** _Don’t you learn?_ **

** Learn what?**

They didn’t flinch when he leaned down and licked the side of their face, unable to stop the low purr of pleasure in their throat before turning their head to bite down hard. Shrieking, Venom pulled back, clutching at his mouth as they squirmed loose and dove for the couch. Their claws had only lightly skimmed over the DVD when Venom landed on them, sending it flying as he pinned them against the couch. 

**No biting. ** He ordered even as his own mouth opened impossibly wide next to their face, baring his teeth before snapping them together. 

** _We thought you’d like it._ ** Struggling with little to no leverage, they finally managed to get an arm properly beneath them and shoved their shoulders upwards. Venom twisted out of the way as spikes thrust out of their back, and they tried to take advantage of his being off balance. But he’d been expecting it, wrapping an arm around their waist as he landed on the couch to pull them back. 

**Not like that we don’t. **

Animus paused in the middle of struggling to consider that, Tiberius unable to think of any sort of snappy comeback. Venom’s arm around their waist loosened, grinning, before coughing as Animus slammed their elbow into his middle, a blunted spine hitting hard as they clawed their way over the table. His hand caught their ankle, yanking hard and blindly they gripped the edge of the coffee table they’d been mostly across and flipped it onto its side catching themself on the face. Startled and not liking it, they landed with a thump on Venom’s hips and clutched their face where their nose should be. 

** ** **Animus? ** Confusion filling his tone, Venom’s eyes widened as Animus body began to shrink leaving Tiberius sitting there holding her face. 

“ **He** y? Are you alright?’ Eddie reached out for her wrist to move her hand. “Did you actually hurt your nose?’

“No.’ It wasn’t probable, she knew that, but she’d done something similar too many times to count and subconsciously reacted throwing Animus off balance. 

Without another word, she threw herself off the couch, finding the dvd and pulling out Eddie’s copy of the Brock Report. It was sliding closed by the time he thought to go after her, and Tiberius grinned at him after she stood. And got a pillow to the face, managing to catch it and throw it back as she gingerly made her way back to the couch. 

Except Eddie had sprawled out and refused to move, Tiberius scowling at him before sitting on his thighs. Only to realize the disk was refusing to auto play, which meant the remote had to be used. Refusing to look at him, she could see his smug smirk out of the corner of her eye, she stared at the screen. He threaded his fingers and rested them on his stomach waiting for her to give in. 

** _We should bite him again…_ **

“We’re not gonna bite him. Yet’ Tiberius felt his thighs tense and fought a smirk. “Hit play, Eddie.’

“Make me.’

Head tilting, she eyed him with a silent offer to back out of the statement. But he was still looking smug, still resting comfortably and didn’t seem willing to change his mind. Hand moving to rest on his hip, she slid it under the hem of his hoodie, twisting to straddle his thighs as she slid the second under the hem of the hoodie as well. 

“Woah! Hey, hold on!’

“Can I have the remote?’

“...... No.’

Shrugging they slowly slid their hands higher watching them move under the fabric, biting their lower lip as they looked up at him through their lashes. He was tense but he wasn’t shoving at them, and other than the initial outburst didn’t seem like he would. Smiling, they slid their hands down again, watching Eddie’s cheek flush, before pressing their fingertips into his waist and tickling him.

“No!’ He shouted before giggling, shoving at her hands as they worked up towards his ribs. 

“Give up the remote!’

“Never!’

** _Biting him would have been faster_ ** . Ignoring that, and the slew of mental images that came with that particular thought, she let him push her right hand away and shoved it under him to grab the remote. Which would have worked had he not rolled pinning her arm under him, the two wrestling and squirming until Eddie managed to pin her under him. 

Still holding the remote, Tiberius blindly hit a button. The highlight moved from play movie to scene selection and she groaned in frustration. Realizing what she was trying to do, Venom wrapped a tendril around her hand even as she hit another button. The scenes for the movie filled the screen as Venom yanked the remote from her hand. 

“Indiana Jones?’ Eddie asked after glancing at the screen. 

“It’s a classic!’ Eyeing the remote, Tiberius looked up at Eddie and pouted making him laugh. 

“You just have a crush on Harrison Ford.’

“Yeah and?’

He seemed surprised by the easy agreement, and she took advantage of that to sit up and snatch the remote back to hit enter. Falling back looking smug, she grinned up at Eddie who rolled his eyes. She’d been expecting him to move, bending her knees to give him room to sit on the end of the couch. But after scooting back, he fell on her forcing a grunt out of her as he got comfortable. 

“Eddie what the fuck…’

**_Didn’t you have a Dream that started like this?_** Animus asked curiously as he stacked his arms on her stomach, leaving Tiberius blinking as she tried to keep her mind out of the gutter. 

“If you’re gonna make me watch this instead of what I wanna watch, then I get to be comfortable.’

** _I remember this, exact position, except he-_ **

“Knock it off!!’ She hissed, straightening her leg to tuck it into the cushions, refusing to look at Eddie when he raised an eyebrow. 

“Am I too heavy?’

Shaking her head, Tiberius shifted a bit before going still the remote still in hand and staring at the buttons. There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to explain what she was thinking about. Instead she hit the subtitle button and stared at the screen. 

“Subtitles?’

“If you’re going to use me like a pillow I get subtitles.’ She muttered, setting the remote on the arm of the couch. 

“That’s fair.’ She jumped when she felt his thumb moving back and forth until the hem of her shirt worked up high enough it rested on skin. “But I get to talk shit about the movie.’

“Why do you own it if you don’t like it?’ 

“I do like it but it’s a mess.’

** _You are a mess, and you should tell him you don’t care about watching the movie anymore. _ **

“I do care about the movie!’ She protested and then shut her mouth, pressing her lips together. 

“.... you wanna talk about something?’

Shaking her head, Tiberius mentally hushed her symbiote and focused on the movie. Which lasted no more than five minutes, the hands she’d rested on her rib cage twitching before moving one to tentatively skim her fingers over his hair. When he made a soft noise but didn’t move, she combed her fingers through it feeling the heat of his scalp. His pleased him made her squirm before going still and continuing to pet him. 

“I’ll probably fall asleep if you keep that up.’

“Yeah alright.’

“You’ve been warned.’

** _You are being ridiculous, I could_ ** \- Animus stopped feeling the alarm running through Tiberius’ body and settled to grumble about humans and their stubbornness. 


End file.
